supernatural_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Castiel is a powerful angel who is the father of human-angel hybrid Chazarrae Winchester, and the grandfather of his children, Luke and Bella Winchester. Biography Early History Although not much is known about Castiel's early life, as an angel, he has existed for millions, if not, billions of years. He watched as the first fish emerged from the ocean. 20th Century In the 1900s, Castiel was a part of Ishim's flight. In 1901 this flight of angels came to Earth to kill Akobel, an angel who had supposedly fathered a Nephilim with Lily Sunder. After Akobel was captured, Castiel listed his crimes before he was killed. Castiel and the rest of Ishim's flight then waited outside for Ishim to kill the Nephilim, unaware that he was using them to get revenge on Lily whom he was obsessed with and who didn't have a Nephilim daughter. Sometime after, Castiel joined another garrison, led by Anna Milton, whom Castiel had become close with. After her fall, Castiel became the garrison leader, which consisted of Uriel, Balthazar, and other angels. Fathering a Child Castiel and the rest of Ishim's flight then waited outside for Ishim to kill the Nephilim, unaware that he was using them to get revenge on Lily whom he was obsessed with and who didn't have a Nephilim daughter. After an affair with Lily it resulted in their son Chazarrae. Relationships Castiel and Chazarrae Winchester Initially, Castiel saw the unborn Chazarrae as a potential danger and attempted to kill him and his mother Lily Winchester but after Lily persuaded him otherwise, Castiel started to have doubts about it. Castiel later saw a new view of the child and desired to protect him from danger such as with Dagon. Castiel received a boost of power from Chaz and killed the demon, which had him see that the child wasn't evil. Castiel vowed to protect Chazarrae making sure Lucifer doesn't get near him. Due to his death at Lucifer's hands, Castiel was unable to see Chazarrae being born and couldn't care for him. A resurrected Castiel comes into contact with the Winchesters who are shocked at him being alive. He learns that it was not Winchesters who played a part in his resurrection but the Nephilim that Lily Winchester was carrying. He returns to the Bunker with them and finally meets Chazarrae who is shocked to see him alive and Castiel thanks him for his part in bringing him back. In response, Chaz hugs Castiel, extremely happy to finally meet him and shows what he has learned from his time with the Winchesters. While working on an assignment, Chaz and Castiel catch up with Castiel apologizing for not being there when he needed him but the latter assured him it was alright as he understood it wasn't by choice. When Chaz accidentally killed an innocent, Castiel tried to comfort him but Chaz couldn't accept it and left Castiel. Castiel searched for Chaz, even seeking out other angels to find him. Castiel and Isabella Winchester Isabella is Castiel's only granddaughter and fought for her protection against his enemies. He loves her more than anything. Bella knows what Castiel is and isn't afraid of him. Bella's memory of Castiel was kept alive because of her father telling Bella about her grandfather such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Bella hugged him. Despite their time apart Bella calls Castiel 'Grandpa', showing that their bond is still strong. Castiel and Raziel Ever since Raziel killed Castiel the two have been enemies. Before Castiel rebelled, it is believed Castiel probably respected Raziel, due to rank and power. After being killed, Castiel seeks out Raziel in order to question him on God's whereabouts. Chaz assist him on this task and when they track him, Castiel traps Raziel demanding answers but gets none. He then leaves as his brother tries to threaten him but Castiel only responds with a taunt which gets praise from Chaz. With Castiel now more powerful than him, Raziel pleas to Castiel by calling him his family and ask if he'd really align with Crowley than sparing his own brother. Castiel ignores Raziel's pleas by smiling at his fear and kills Raziel in a similar manner he himself was killed two years prior, obtaining his revenge. Powers and Abilities Original Abilities * Angelic Possession – As a spiritual being, like all angels, Castiel needs to use and possess a human vessel to physically interact while on Earth. As an angel, he requires the vessel's permission. * Chronokinesis – Although he has said it is difficult for him, even with the powers of Heaven at his disposal, Castiel can travel forward and backward in time, and he can take passengers. * Dream Walking – Castiel appeared in Bella's dream to protect her from Lucifer's torment. * Healing – Castiel can instantly heal the wounds and diseases of humans. Castiel has saved and healed both Bella and Luke many times from their wounds. As a fallen angel, he was not able to heal. * Immortality – Castiel, as an angel, like all celestial beings, doesn't age over time and is immune to disease. He never tires, and does not need to eat, sleep, drink, or breathe to sustain himself or even his vessel. * Simiting - Castiel possesses the ability to kill or exorcise a demon simply by touching his palm to the forehead of its host. He is able to kill lower-level demons and other beings like monsters with a simple touch. When this happens, a strong white light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them from the inside out. This ability does not work on demons stronger. * Resurrection - Castiel brought Chaz back from dead. He lost the ability when he became a Fallen Angel as it came from Heaven. * Sedation - Castiel can cause instant unconsciousness in humans by tapping them or simply placing two fingers on their forehead. * Pyrokinesis - Castiel displays the ability to burn through ropes binding him. * Protective Charm – Castiel is able to protect someone from harm beforehand, as seen when he prevented his grandson, Luke from burning his hand when asked for a sign of faith. Seraph Abilities *'Immortality - ' Castiel is immune to age and illness as well as most forms of physical harm on earth. *'Advanced Astral Projection - ' As a Seraph, Castiel's true visage is far more hazardous and far more terrifying to creatures such as humans, demons, and other earthly monsters. * Invisibility – Castiel can become invisible to humans. * Advanced Mental Manipulation – By placing his hand on a person's forehead, Castiel is able to manipulate a person's mind, being able to create, erase or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. * Advanced Dream Walking – He was able to enter Luke's dream and took Chaz with him. * Advanced Smiting – Castiel's angelic killing touch became much more powerful after his resurrection. He could instantly kill several demons with great ease by using this ability. He was also capable of killing various monsters using this ability such as creatures even in Purgatory. * Proficient Torturer – Castiel was shown to be skilled at the art of torture, as seen when he tortured one the Starships into giving him information in a matter of minutes, despite having his powers blocked by the mother of all. * Soul Reading/Channeling – By pushing his hand into a person's chest, Castiel can determine the presence and condition of a person's soul, and if the soul was branded by a deal. He can also siphon energy from or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance his powers. * Advanced Holy White Light – When Castiel became a Seraph, his holy white light became stronger and more glorious. Powers Granted by Chazarrae Winchester While briefly empowered by his son, a powerful Nephilim, Castiel displayed a few powerful abilities during this period. Castiel only possessed these powers while holding hands with the child and lost them once the connection was broken. TBA